


Heat Haze Days.

by Marigold_Mari



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, Heat Haze Days, I dunno smh, Soukoku, i wish I could have implemented more soukoku but there’s isn’t much romance in the song lmao, if you know the song then you know who dies sksks, kagerou days, slight soukoku??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold_Mari/pseuds/Marigold_Mari
Summary: August 14, 12:30. The same time over and over. The same damned black cat. The same heat and blood.—!! Light depictions of blood?? I’m just warning I guess skdkUh, it’s my first work, so it’s gonna be shitty lmao





	Heat Haze Days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any grammatical errors or any spelling errors, be sure to comment & tell me!! Any feedback, please hmu. I’m still really crappy, so it would be nice for some feedback.
> 
> (((It’s fairly short btw sksksks))
> 
> Please leave kudos! Thanks bb ;)

Dazai yawned, as he turned off the alarm from his phone. The alarm clicked off to reveal the time and date.

“August 14, 12:30.” He was supposed meet Chuuya today, however, it was mercilessly hot. Dazai rolled off his sweaty bed and got ready. 

Dazai headed to the park, to which he would find Chuuya on a swing, casually waiting for his friend’s arrival. The sweat beaded down his face, his hair damp due to sweat.

“Not a single cloud in the sky today, huh?” Chuuya looked up as he pet the cat cradled in his lap. 

Dazai looked up as well, the clouds ever nonexistent. He sat in the swing next to him. “Hm? Well, I suppose so. It’s really hot during summer here.” 

“I don’t really like the summertime.” Chuuya shrugged and looked back down the cat he had in his lap. The black cat perked its ears, and twitched. It stood and jumped off his lap, leaving the park in a sprint. 

“Ah! Hey! Come back!” Chuuya stood quickly, chasing after the cat. Dazai chased after Chuuya all while yelling, 

“Hey! Be caref-!”

The heat blurred Dazai’s vision, and the roaring of a horn was deafening. A bright red stop light mixed with the view of blood splattering everywhere. 

The truck crashed in and broke Chuuya to pieces, to mere roadkill. Blood laid everywhere, it was all over Dazai’s clothing. He let go of the breath he held in and choked with the scent of his friend. The heat blurred his vision once more as the cat trotted back to Dazai, purring as though this terrible scene before it wasn’t there. 

“What you see is exactly what your gonna get!” 

Dazai peeled his eyes away from the cat and ran towards Chuuya’s body. The crickets sang loudly, and the sky turned dark as he fell into another dark sleep. 

Dazai woke up quickly, his eyes dilated, he grabbed his phone and shut off his alarm. August 14, 12:30.

“It’s still...? Maybe that was just a dream, what a weird one in fact.” A sharp pain came to his forehead, he rubbed it and heard a feint cricket chirp. Dazai ignored the pain in his forehead and left for the park. 

He met with Chuuya again, the same stupid cat cradled in his arms. 

“I really just am wondering why, but in a dream I had last night, we were sitting in the same park we’re sitting in now.” Dazai rubbed the back of his head as he pondered, “Maybe I’m going crazy then, aha.”

“Yeah, you might be. But you’ve always been crazy. I’m just surprised you didn’t dream about suicide for once.” Chuuya shifted in the swing, and the cat jumped out of his arms. 

Chuuya was going to chase it, but Dazai grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Hey, don’t chase it, it will come back eventually. I think we should just go home for now.” 

“Huh? I mean, okay. Sure.” They stepped off the park grounds and onto the sidewalk. 

Just as the stepped, they heard warning screams of bystanders and saw pointing. 

Chuuya pushed Dazai back as the beams stabbed him and tore him into two. The beams seemed to have come from a construction site, but it looked like it came from the sky. A ringing of an old wind chime filled Dazai’s ears and the scent of blood filled his nose once again.

The cat beside him purred and mewed, “Bet you wish you were asleep, but this is not a dream!” Dazai ran towards Chuuya, ignoring the heat’s calls. It was as though he was smiling, almost happy that he died. 

The dark sky rolled over again, as the days repeated themselves. 

The cycle repeated itself again and again. 

Dazai thought to himself, he’s been dying for the past ten years, the same hated heat haze. It’s been nothing but a cycle of endless torment. But, every story has ending, right? 

The last unbroken clock on the wall ticked, as the day began once again.

Dazai knew what he had to do. 

Instead of Chuuya getting hit by the same truck, Dazai pushed Chuuya out of the way, hitting him instead. 

The scent of blood was intoxicating, and choked his breathing. 

“Guess I finally got what I deserved, huh..?”

Dazai saw the cat trot beside him, a complete look of shock on the cat’s face. The cat stayed silent, no remark from him whatsoever. 

Dazai closed his eyes, his endless heat hazed summer was over.

August 14, 12:30.

Chuuya looked outside his window, the heat blurring his vision. “I guess I failed again.” He looked back to the cat, sleeping soundly on his lap. “Looks like I couldn’t stop him.” 

 

•••••


End file.
